A total eclipse of the heart
by cattycat88
Summary: juat another song fic that I wrote. E/E oneshot.A story about falling for the wrong one and being lost and found. I don't know how to summarize this one so please just read. Reviews please
Author's note:

First of all,I'd like to dedicate this fic to stagepageandscreen, the nicest person I've met on ff. com. I couldn't have gone this far without you. xx

So this wasn't exactly a romantic love story ... (Though I admit it did get fluffy in the end) . But no ,it's about falling for someone you shouldn't fall for,and being lost and found. There's always someone waiting for you and willing to save you out of darkness. And this last few days taught me that. I had a rough week and I just couldn't get this story out of my head-This fic was based on my own feelings and I tried to give it everything I had.

I sincerely hope that you can enjoy this as much as I did. I'm exhausted but I couldn't be happier.

Disclaimer：I don't own les mis cuz I'm not V Hugo... Also the song "A total eclipse of the heart" by Bonni tyler was utterly amazing. I liked the Glee cast cover better though. (Anyways I own nothing but this story :-)

Lots of love ❤️

* * *

 _-Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round_

* * *

A soft kitten named Katrina yawned freely under her caress. Her hand running through it's thick grey fur,as a dark swirling river running through Her fingertips.

Kitten groaned slightly, then started to stretch it's body. Carefree as it was, it scratched it's owner's fingers unconsciously .

But she just sat beside it quietly,mind obviously occupied by more important things. She stared into the corner of the room,as if silence can bring her the answer.

But answers don't just come out of the blue- sometimes they simply never appear at all.

* * *

 _-Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

* * *

She used to be confident that she never cries. A few silent tears, maybe,hidden under her cover or in the darkness,possible. But crying-sobbing hysterically-seemed impossible for her.

At least that's what she thought. But no one knows better than her little sister who shared a room with her. She DOES cry in her sleep,and it can turn into uncontrollably sobbing. At some nights, she cried like a 3 year old girl who's lost her beloved doll. She'd choke and murmur a name over and over again. That very name of all.

"Marius... Marius."

When she wakes after all,there's nothing left for proof than the damp drops on her pillow. No matter how hard Azlema tries to convince her,she just refuses to admit.

Her smile was still as bright as always.

* * *

 _-Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by_

* * *

She liked to keep everything,though she almost owned nothing at all. She had this little case with a lock ,and no one,not even her sister knows what was inside.

She liked to open it when she was utterly alone. She kept every piece of her sketch-well, every piece of him in this case.

Marius,her precious Marius. That was all she could think about. His feature was so alive on every piece of her work,maybe even more handsome. She was a brilliant artist,after all. She's also written many love poems,far too much for a girl who's single as her- yet they were also good enough to to make people wonder,which lucky guy has gotten her thinking like this.

How could she even admit that she had fell for someone who's blind?

She sometimes secretly kisses the arts, not even caring the trace of lead left on her lips.

* * *

 _-Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

* * *

She had nothing to fear. There's nothing she won't do,and there's nothing that can bring her down.

But she was also a girl. How could she not mind anything,how could she not feel anything? She knew exactly what her weak spot was.

Marius Pontmercy. He was hers achilles heel . It wasn't her dark past,wasn't the violence afterwards,wasn't even her loneliness. Loving someone like that was the smallest weakness one can ever find- which suited her.

Yet it was also the most fatal one. Even a quick glance was enough to destroy her,a mutter was harsh enough to crush her world.

* * *

 _-Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

* * *

He threw his arm around Cosette's waist,as they paced into the sunset side by side.

* * *

 _-Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

* * *

He softly planted a kiss on her forehead,earning a light giggle and a admonitory glance which were only softened by the maiden.

* * *

 _-Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild_

* * *

He turned around and smiled at her,who stood alone behind them all along. That smile would charm a artist ,yet break a poet's heart.

She faked a smile back,though he could as well slapped in her face (which she would find even less hurtful). Her vision was flooded with roaring flame. She let it burn till she could feel pain within her every breathe,till her world was shattered into pieces,and her silent cries were the only things she could hear.

* * *

 _-Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms_

* * *

She could paralyze herself. She could pretend that there's a heaven waiting for her,at her command ,where she could cry and laugh as her wish ,and kiss whoever she wanted to kiss. She could do whatever she wanted-as long as it wasn't real. As long as she keeps taking the poison which supported her though grief-and that poison was called lies.

Sugar-coat did hide the taste of the pills. But as soon as it wears out, the following bitterness WILL be insufferable.

* * *

 _-Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry_

* * *

She didn't know what it felt like to cry her eyes out.

But she did know about desperation.

Every piece of her work crumbled underneath her hand. Being hopelessly regretful, she tried to put the pieces back into places-but it was impossible.

She looked down at her sinful hands and the torn-up arts,couldn't even recall how she did such a thing.

Only if anyone can hear her inner cries-they would realize how devastated she were.

* * *

 _-Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in you eyes_

* * *

She closed her eyes and started praying. She prayed that she won't have to see their faces again on the next day,to witness what she could never get -but then she hesitated.

She needed to do so,she knew it all too well . She needed to see her world shatter bit by bit ,it's her own addiction.

The truth was,that she used to,and still,knows nothing,but this solid ,strong feeling for him.

* * *

 _-Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

* * *

She watched them as they kiss,flirt,and both fall in love. She started on her new series of arts - The love between two gods. She drew dozens of roses and doves for them with no expense,and did her best to praise their blissful combination. She did every thing with the same gentle,still smile on her face,not even revealing a bit of her grief.

Her poems were still sweet as sugar,still beautiful enough to bring out a sincere smile on one's face.

* * *

 _-Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

* * *

She was an artist. She'd build the most magnificent statue there's ever been,and then match it with an equally beautiful companion.

Then, She'd stand in their glamour, all alone as well as broken hearted.

That was her destiny ,she kept on repeating it as she told everyone. At the end,it didn't even taste like a lie anymore.

* * *

 _-And I need you now tonight_

* * *

She stared at the stars in the sky.

How callous they were. Dazzling. Boundless. Infinite.

The stars may never cross each other's paths,yet they will always be there,guiding and guarding each other,till the end of the time.

* * *

 _-And I need you more than ever_

* * *

She closed her eyes yet still saw them crystal clear.

Nothing but a kiss. That's all she needed,one slightest kiss.

She just wanted the courage to come clean at last.

At last.

* * *

 _-And if you'll only hold me tight_

* * *

" Éponine ... is everything alright?" Said Enjolras,concerned.

He was the only one who could read between her lines,and find out her hidden sorrow. Her pain was so obvious,how could anyone not notice that?

She dare not deny,so she just turned her face away to avoid his crystal blue eyes.

" Yeah,I'm absolutely fine."

She let her words echo through her heart as some kind of magic charm.

* * *

 _-We'll be holding on forever_

* * *

He opened up his arms and let her cry on his strong shoulders. She just couldn't hide it anymore and he knew it. He stroked her raven hair softly,and realized how bruised and broken she was.

And that's when he made up his mind to hold her tight and close,for as long as she wishes.

* * *

 _-And we'll only be making it right，Cause we'll never be wrong_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"More than ever."

She nodded in relief. Her hair was pulled into an updo, and a smile was appearing under her silky, white veil.

Her gown rustled as she moved,spreading the scent of orange blossoms everywhere.

* * *

 _-together we can take it to the end of the line_

* * *

" I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The guests cheered and applauded as they kissed. Even Marius and her wife made it to the ceremony to express their heartiest congratulations.

Once upon a time, Éponine would do anything ,just to make Marius the man who's holding her now.

But as she re-opened her eyes and found Enjolras there,she realized that she doesn't want to make that bargain anymore.

* * *

 _-I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark,we're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

* * *

She wasn't able to escape from the love for him ,until her own sunlight burst into her life.

They have been abused,locked up,held prison in their own minds. And yet somehow,they seemed to have set each other free.

Maybe that was the whole point of struggling. Without their journeys through the wilderness,they wouldn't have burnt as bright. Their scars were their greatest memorials ;their glamour was hidden in their broken souls.

* * *

 _-I really need you tonight,forever's gonna start tonight_

* * *

"I love you. " He whispered.

"And I ,you. "

Sweetness swallowed her as she felt the words run down her throat. It echoed softly in her mind,reminding her how real and magnificent her life was.

She thought that she could never love anyone as deep,but now she knew the answer.

* * *

 _-Once upon a time I was falling in love,now I'm only falling apart_

* * *

She would never forget how she locked herself in her own world. She still remembered what it felt like to be alone in the rain ,to act careless though every word was a dagger in her. She knew how she stayed blind just to not see.

She got her heart broken once.

But she will never make the same mistake,ever again.

* * *

 _-There's nothing I can do,a total eclipse of the heart_

* * *

She once thought that love at the first sight was the end of her.

But a man just can't mean the world to her-What she needed was the man who can complete her world.

* * *

 _-Once upon a time there was light in my life,now there's only love in the dark_

* * *

Sometimes the sun burns way too bright that it blinds people.

But the night of misery blanketed everything. It covered every inch of scar they've ever had,and bounded the two of them closer together.

* * *

 _-There's nothing I can do,a total eclipse of the heart_

* * *

She let herself fall for him,because it was the safest,sweetest falling she's ever known.

She rose her eyes to find Enjolras soundly asleep by her side. When she closed her eyes to meet him in his dream,the name 'Marius' she used to cherish so much was already long forgotten.

Thank goodness,she couldn't be happier.

-fin

 **Thoughts? Please review I want to know what you think! ❤**


End file.
